1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a belt molding attachment structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicular door described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-091503 (JP 2014-091503 A), a door panel is constituted of an inner panel that is located on an inside in a vehicle width direction, and an outer panel that is located on an outside in the vehicle width direction. A door frame that constitutes a window frame is connected to an upper part of the door panel. Additionally, the vehicular door includes a windowpane accommodated between the inner panel and the outer panel. The windowpane is capable of being lifted and lowered within the limits of a door frame. A belt molding that extends along an extending direction of an upper end part of the outer panel is attached to the upper end part thereof. The belt molding includes a main body part having a substantially U-shaped cross-section, and the main body part clamps the upper end part of the outer panel from both sides in the vehicle width direction. Additionally, the belt molding includes a weather strip that extends toward the inside in the vehicle width direction from the main body part and abuts against the windowpane.